


His Butler, a Slut

by lexthewreck



Series: Black Butler Oneshots [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Sebastian, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Ciel, Top Claude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexthewreck/pseuds/lexthewreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is a good little slut for his masters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler, a Slut

The quiet of the room rang through Sebastian's mind from his position, kneeling on the floor with his head bowed and arms behind his back. His bare skin tingled with anticipation of sensation as he continued to lie in wait in the darkness as he had for the last half hour. His raven locks covered his eyes, which were heavily lidded in a nearly drowsy hunger. His mind raced, the gears and wheels rotating endlessly. Darting his tongue along his lips, he adjusted his stance slightly as to make the position less taxing on his knees.

He remained that way for what he estimated to be another twenty minutes before the door behind him eased open, light from the hallway casting the familiar silhouettes of two figures, one significantly taller than the other. He kept his eyes down and ahead of him despite his insticts to turn to face those who stood behind him.

The two figures walked into the room, each moving in a different direction so they circled him and met in the middle in front of him.

"Look at us, Sebastian," the smaller of the two ordered. Obeying immediately, Sebastian made eye contact with one tanzanite blue eye and one marked with the sign of his contract. Ciel. He wore nothing but the pair of blue shorts that, just a few hours ealier, Sebastian had dressed him in. Ciel's hair was in a disarray, his lips kiss swollen, and cheeks flushed slightly, evidence of what he'd been doing with the other form before he had entered the room.

"Good boy," Claude praised lowly. Sebastian turned to face him, his cheeks flushing. Claude's golden eyes stared out lustfully at him from behind his glasses. His hair was also mussed, and he wore only the slacks of his butler's uniform and his tie.

"Thank you, Master," Sebastian said.

Ciel reached out and ran his hand along Sebastian's left cheek, and Sebastian leaned into the touch, eyes drooping but remaining open to look at his Lord. Ciel's hand brushed through Sebastian's hair, stroking him softly.

"Claude," Ciel said.

Like all good butlers, Claude knew what was being asked of him without the words, and he walked around Sebastian and knelt. A moment later, Sebastian felt warm kisses being laid down his neck and back. A low groan escaped his throat. Ciel leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his lips, which he returned with eagerness.

Claude's hands trailed along Sebastian's torso, leaving him shivering under the attentions. He kept still, though, resisting the desire to arch into those hands as they massaged and teased.

Ciel pulled back from Sebastian's mouth and started to kiss down his throat. Sebastian tilted his head back, and Claude plucked at Sebastian's nipples. Ciel bit gently along Sebastian's chest, drawing groans from the demon's throat.

Claude pulled back from Sebastian, leaving him wanting more and shivering from the sudden loss of warmth. As Claude walked away, Ciel took a nipple in his mouth, rolling it with his tongue. He bit gently, slowly increasing the pressure, before drawing back as well.

Sebastian couldn't hold back a whimper of disappointment. Ciel stroked his hair soothingly as he walked away.

Ciel perched himself on the bed that lay against the far wall. Claude came back to Sebastian holding a few toys. In his hands was a ball gag, a flogger, a blindfold, and cuffs. Just looking at them made Sebastian's already hard cock twitch.

"On the bed," Claude ordered.

Eager to obey, Sebastian hurriedly got to his feet and scrambled in the direction of the bed. Ciel gestured for him to lay in the middle of the bed, and Claude settled on Sebastian's other side.

The blindfold went on first, the handcuffs following and then the gag. Sebastian's excitement was only increased by the toys ridding him of his senses and restraining his movement.

The first strike of the flogger was against his chest, the intense stinging sensation drawing a gasp from him, the individual straps making contact with his flesh in quick succession. The flogger vanished for a moment only to be snapped down against his left thigh. A startled moan slid from his mouth behind the gag. Another slap hit his right nipple. Claude brought the tool down all over his chest and legs, Sebastian groaning out, biting the leathery surface of the gag and drooling over himself because he couldn't swallow. Being unable to see only heightened the experience for him.

As the slaps continued, Sebastian heard a crackling sound to his left. A moment later, he smelled the familiar scent of his favorite candle burning. The flogging stopped, and there was a moment of silence before a single drop of wax landed on his stomach. The burning sensation ripped a noise from his throat. Soon, another drop landed on his chest. One more quickly followed and landed on his nipple and had him arching up under the pleasure of it. He made a guessing game of it, trying to predict where each drop would fall. They had him turn onto his stomach, and then they dropped more of the hot wax on his back.

As a long stream of wax poured between his shoulder blades, Sebastian felt a probing, lube-covered finger at his ass, easing into him, and he bucked into it. A stinging smack came to his ass, along with an order of, "Don't move," from Claude. The finger pressed in, opening him as wax was scraped off from his back by short fingernails. Cool air was blown over the spots, the contrast between hot and cold making his eyes roll back.

Two additional fingers were now stroking inside him driving him completely mad. A few minutes later, they pulled out, and Sebastian whimpered at the loss. The handcuffs were undone, and he was brought up to his hands and knees. He felt the blunt head of Claude's sizable cock pressing into his ass.

Claude breached him slowly at first, keeping his thrusts gentle. When Sebastian's body finally adjusted, Claude began fucking into him hard and fast. Sebastian grunted in pleasure, drool slipping from behind the gag. He could feel Claude's balls slapping against him with each thrust.

Sebastian felt small hands pulling at the gag, and then his head was being forced down onto Ciel's cock. Sebastian licked at the head, teasing only for a moment, before engulfing the boy's length whole. Ciel made a noise of approval, running his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian was a mindless, whimpering mess as he swallowed around Ciel and bucked back against Claude's furious thrusts. Claude's cock felt amazing inside him. It was long, hard, and thick, pressing against that spot inside him that made him question how he ever survived without it. He felt the pleasure coiling in his gut, balls tightening. He groaned, and the vibrations pushed Ciel over the edge, crying out as he came in Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian groaned happily and swallowed the offering. He kept sucking until Ciel pushed him away, his body oversensitive. Claude intensified his pace, reaching under Sebastian to jerk him off. "Such a good little cockslut," Claude said. "So tight and hot around me. Your pretty, pink, little hole keeps spasming around me, trying to take me deeper." The words seemed to soak into Sebastian's skin, driving him wild. He wanted to be good for them, for his masters. They took such good care of him, and he wanted to make them happy.

When Ciel calmed some, he said, "Cum for us, Sebastian. Now."

Ever obedient, Sebastian groaned, shook and damn near purred as he found his release, cumming on the bed and Claude's hand. The tightening and releasing on his ass had Claude quickly following, a joyous shout filling the room. The warmth of Claude's cum filling Sebastian's ass had the slut shivering in delight.

The threesome lay panting and sweaty, stroking each other with gentle hands. Claude and Ciel murmured praises to Sebastian, telling him what a good boy he was, how he behaved perfectly. Sebastian basked in the attention, still too stuck in the submissive headspace to do much else, even as he felt some of Claude's cum start dripping down his thighs. They all lay a messy, contented puppy pile for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and leave kudos. 
> 
> Auf wiedersehen,  
> lexthemess


End file.
